1. Technical field
The present invention is in regards to a rotatable roll brush and, more specifically, to a rotatable roll brush that, despite combing tangled hair, the hair does not get removed due to the rotation of the brush, and further that the brush can be converted to use as a regular brush such that a combing action may be performed without rotation of the brush.
2. Background Technology of the Invention
Generally, hairbrushes are used to comb or roll hair when styling the hair. A regular hairbrush, as shown in FIG. 7, has a handle part (4), which is extended for easy combing. Formed on the handle part (4) is a bristle body part (6). In addition, formed on the bristle body part (6), is a brush hair part (8), which is made up of bristles for combing hair. A hairbrush can comb hair or allow easy rolling of hair when drying or straight perming hair with a drier or a hair perm machine. However, conventional hairbrushes, which have the handle part (4) and bristle body part (6) integrated in a single body, are inconvenient in that when rolled hair is to be unrolled, the handle part (4) of the hair brush must be rotated manually in order to unroll.
In order to overcome these deficiencies, hair driers with a built-in drive system for rotating a hair brush have been developed. However, these not only have high production costs due to being automatically rotated by a driving system but also have problems in that they stop operating when hair is caught.